To see the world in her eyes
by Jessica12
Summary: RJ - What if the phone call in "Those are strings, Pinocchio" went differently?


Title: To see the world in your eyes  
  
Author: Jessica  
  
Email: j_rothen@yahoo.se  
  
Website: www.geocities.com/jlovesxfiles   
  
Distribution: Wherever...just let me know where   
  
Spoilers: Those Are Strings, Pinocchio   
  
Category: Romance, angst, V  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: YES please....j_rothen@yahoo.se  
  
Pairing: Rory/Jess  
  
Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.  
  
Summary: What if the phone call in "Those are strings.." went differently.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: English is not my first language so spelling/ grammar  
  
mistakes may occur.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
His hands trembled as he walked the path to the phone and picked it up.  
  
He had been there before, with his fingers on the buttons,   
  
almost dialing her number.  
  
But his courage always failed him in some way.  
  
Sometimes he got so far as actually dialing the number but then   
  
his voice failed him.  
  
There were so many things he wanted to say to her.  
  
The words seemed sometimes too much for him.  
  
They overwhelmed him and brought him to his knees.  
  
But today was different.  
  
He wouldn't let anything hold him back today.  
  
Today was her day.  
  
Her day to shine.  
  
Rory Gilmore graduated High School and he was miles away.  
  
He had imagined her there, in her cap and gown.  
  
As he stood there, miles away, he closed his eyes and saw her   
  
in all her beauty and innocence.  
  
He would keep that memory of her, even though time might change her.  
  
But for him she would always stay the same.  
  
He dialed her number and prayed that his voice wouldn't fail him  
  
this time.  
  
He knew that this maybe would be his last chance to set things right.  
  
His last chance to speak to her.  
  
"Hello? Hello?"  
  
Her voice.  
  
All he had to do was open his mouth and speak.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
Then the phone went silence and he froze.  
  
His hands trembled as he dialed her number once again.  
  
He had no right to call her in the middle of her big day.  
  
But he had to say goodbye.  
  
"Hello? Hello?"  
  
Her voice again.  
  
"Jess, is that you?."  
  
All he had to do was to open his mouth and speak one word.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you....."  
  
"Jess."  
  
Her voice sounded harsh.  
  
"I meant to say goodbye."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"I wish I could be there..."  
  
"So where are you? Luke said something about California."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to say goodbye to you..."  
  
"Isn't it a little late?"  
  
"I want to explain.."  
  
"Explain, what?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Everything, huh? The mighty Jess Mariano will actually tell me stuff."  
  
"Rory, please. I didn't call you to fight...."  
  
"You could have told me. I could have helped you..."  
  
"I had no choice..."  
  
"No choice. You could have stayed. You could have talked to me. But   
  
you didn't trust me as much to tell me that you had trouble in school."  
  
"I did trust you. I..."  
  
"No, you didn't. Because if you did you would have told me..."  
  
"I tried. Believe me, I tried...But I just..."  
  
"You couldn't. So, instead you just packed up your things and left.  
  
Just like that."  
  
"The hardest thing I have ever done was walking away from you..."  
  
"God, I wanted to hate you...I tried to hate you..."  
  
"You have every right to.."  
  
"But I couldn't......"  
  
"Rory. God..Everything that is beautiful in me is you...."  
  
"Don't, Jess...."  
  
"Please, forgive me....."  
  
"You broke my heart....."  
  
Tears clouded her voice.   
  
He could hear them coming and he imagined them streaming down her face.  
  
"Don't cry for me. I'm not worth crying over..."  
  
"Don't say that. I loved you, for God's sake....I...."  
  
"God, Rory...I wish I could touch you.."  
  
"Then come back to me...."  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"All I want now is you...."  
  
"I kept imagine your face. I see you everywhere..It keeps me sane.."  
  
"Come back to me, please....."  
  
"I fell in love with you the moment I saw you..."  
  
"Please, Jess...."  
  
"I never realized it, though. I was too scared...When you turned  
  
around and looked at me...God, it was like coming face to face   
  
with an angel...."  
  
"How can you say things like this and expect me to be fine afterwards?"  
  
"You are the only true thing in my life.. The beauty in my life was  
  
you..I should have told you more that I loved you...I should have   
  
showed you how beautiful life were when you were beside me...But I..."  
  
"Jess, stop it..I can't take it..."  
  
"I was so foolish. I thought it might last forever..."  
  
"It would have last forever..It will last forever...If you just..."  
  
"You don't need me..."  
  
"Don't say that...I love you..."  
  
"You will do fine without me. I will just hold you back..."  
  
"No, Jess!"  
  
"Rory...All I want to say now is thank you..."  
  
"Thank you? What for?"  
  
"For loving me...."  
  
"Jess, please......."  
  
"I will say goodbye to you now...."  
  
"NO, Jess! I can't...."  
  
"Remember that I love you....."  
  
"JESS!"  
  
"Goodbye, Rory Gilmore......"  
  
"Jess!!!!"  
  
Then he hung up and her voice faded to black.  
  
He stood there a long time staring at the phone.  
  
Then he wiped away the tears from his eyes and walked away.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Feedback j_rothen@yahoo.se 


End file.
